Takahiro's Surprise
by tiffany103
Summary: 4th in the Surprise series. Takahiro finds out.


Misaki was in the kitchen preparing dinner waiting for his lover to get off his phone. He had gotten a call from Aikawa about an hour ago to discuss story ideas. As he was cooking, Akihiko paced through the house getting slowly louder and more agitated. Misaki knew that he was going to be in a foul mood after this phone call by the sound of Akihiko's side of the conversation. Apparently there was a big event that they wanted him to appear at and make nice, but he had other plans.

Misaki just chuckled knowing that sometime later today or tomorrow he would get a phone call begging him to make Akihiko do his job. He thought it was funny that he was the only one who could make the overgrown child-like author do his job, even though he wouldn't ever admit it, he loved that he was the only one Akihiko really listened to.

As he was lost in thought, his cell phone rang. He turned the stove off and pulled it from his pocket.

"Hello… ahhh…" As he had opened his phone he was attacked from behind by his now unoccupied husband, sending his cell phone a few feet from his reach.

"I need my fill of Misaki." He purred in his ear.

"Akihiko, I was answering the phone, let me up."

"No, they don't need you. I need you. You said after I did my work. I am done with my work, now I need to recharge." While he was saying this he was slowly stripping Misaki and running his large cold hands over his body.

"My phone … ahhh… it's still open, wh-what if someone is listening. Ohhhh…. I need to answer it and make sure."

"Oh is that the problem?" Akihiko looked at the phone and then at his small lover under him and got an evil gleam in his eye.

"IF ANYONE IS STILL ON MISAKI'S PHONE, PLEASE HANG UP. I AM ABOUT TO MAKE A MESS OF MY SEXY HUSBAND. HE DOES NOT WANT YOU TO HEAR THIS SO AGAIN HANG UP." Akihiko said in a loud voice.

"WHAT, what did you say that for, what if someone is really on the phone and you just told them that I am your husband, and that you are going to make a mess of me."

"Well you didn't want them to hear us, so I told them to hang up. Plus you are my Husband and I am going to make a mess of you." Akihiko found Misaki's panic to be amusing, but continued to kiss and lick his neck.

Misaki looked to the man above him and knew he could fight against him, nor did he want to, but he wanted to make him panic a little. Misaki just let his body go limp, shut his eyes, and pouted. He knew this was the only way to win.

"Misaki, come on, you know that it will be fine. Don't get upset." Akihiko tried to smooth things over. He didn't think it was a big deal if everyone knew they were together, but Misaki still didn't move or say anything.

Akihiko let out a big sigh and lifted up from the man below him.

"Ok, I won't yell to people on your phone again. What can I do to make it up to you?" He gave his best apology face, even if he didn't mean a word he said. He would always attack Misaki and didn't want anyone getting in the way.

Misaki opened his eyes and looked at his lover. He pretended to think for a minute and then came upon something for the apology. Misaki inwardly smirked at what he was about to say. He knew that he still wasn't as forward at his older lover, but he had been trying to come out of his shell more, knowing that his husband was always shocked and surprised when he did.

"Well, um if you want to make it up to me… I was intrigued by this mess you were talking about earlier." And with that he gave his best seductive smile. Even though he was getting better with saying the words, Misaki still blushed bright red when he said it.

Akihiko looked wide eyed at the brunette below him and then his evil smirk came back.

"The pleasure is mine, my love." With those words, he quickly scooped his husband into his arms and ran up the stairs to the bedroom.

On the other end of Misaki's phone stood a shocked Takahiro. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just stood with the phone by his ear listening to the couple on the other end banter and talk about things that they had never told him.

When the two on the other end of the phone had gone, he stood stock still thinking about what he had heard. Misaki is married? He is gay? He and Usagi are together? How long has this been going on? Why did no one tell me? As the questions went through his mind he started to get very angry and paced back and forth. After an hour of pacing and thinking, he grabbed the phone and made a call.

Akihiko was on his way down stairs to get water for he and his lover who was resting peacefully in the bed when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Usagi, it's Takahiro, we need to talk. I will be there in 30 minutes. Be ready" Then the phone went silent. Akihiko wondered what this could be about. Takahiro was never that short, it sounded as if he was mad about something.

As Akihiko continued to the kitchen he saw Misaki's phone on the floor. He stooped to pick it up and froze. All of the sudden he had a bad feeling as to who was on the other end of Misaki's phone earlier and knew that it was going to be bad when he told his husband.

The water totally forgotten, Akihiko hurried upstairs to inform his lover of the impending storm coming.

"Misaki, you need to wake up love."

"hmmm, Akihiko, why are you out of bed?"

"Well as much as I would love to stay in bed with you the rest of the night, we have a small problem."

Hearing problem, Misaki immediately sat up and looked at Akihiko.

"What is it?"

"Well, now I promised that I would not yell to people on your phone anymore, right?"

"Yes… but what does that have to do with anything. Like you said they probably hung up and as long as it wasn't Nii-san, it should be fine." Misaki chuckled thinking it would be bad if it was his brother.

When he looked up he noticed that Akihiko just looked at him with guilty eyes.

"Wait, it wasn't Nii-san right?"

Again Akihiko didn't say anything, but let out a heavy sigh, he knew that things were about to blow up and so he waited for it.

"Baka, it was Nii-san, we were going to tell him and that's how he found out. He is going to kill us. What if he doesn't approve? What if he says he doesn't want me to live here anymore? What if he won't see us anymore, or won't be your friend anymore? This is going to be bad. What did he say?" Misaki knew he was freaking out, but he didn't want his brother to find out like that.

"Well he didn't say much, all he said was that we need to talk and that he would be over in 30 minutes, so you need to get up and get dressed."

"So maybe it wasn't him?" Misaki asked with a hopeful voice.

"No I looked at your phone; he is the one who called. I don't know how much he heard, but he sounded angry when he called. We need to be prepared to tell him everything."

"I know, we already said we would before we left for England, but I thought I would have more time to prepare what we would say."

As Misaki got up to get dressed he hung his head and sighed, he really didn't want this to go badly, but he had a feeling he may be forced to choose and didn't want to have to do that. Akihiko saw his husband hang his head and knew this was going to be tough. Unlike him, Misaki was close to his brother and never wanted to hurt him with this.

"Misaki, it's ok, we will get through this together." Akihiko said as he hugged the smaller man from behind. Misaki melted into the warmth of his lover's arms and tried to compose himself.

"Okay, I am ready, let's go wait for him downstairs."

Both men descended the stairs and sat together, cuddling on the loveseat. They knew they would need each other's strength to deal with what was coming.

After about 15 minutes they both jumped at the sound of the bell. Misaki went and got the door, while Akihiko stayed in the living room.

"Nii-san, welcome, please come in." He nodded and walked in passed Misaki.

Once inside, he saw Akihiko sitting in the living room and his anger flared again. He raced towards the silver haired man and landed a punch to his jaw.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND."

Akihiko in shock that Takahiro just hit him, looked back with wide eyes. Misaki had never seen his brother like this, but then got pissed that he had hit his beloved. Misaki ran between the two men as Takahiro was about to throw another punch.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY HUSBAND AGAIN OR YOU WILL GO THROUGH ME." Misaki yelled which threw Takahiro. He had never see Misaki raise his voice. He always did whatever anyone told him to. Hearing the words though felt like a punch to the gut.

"So… it's true, you are married to Usagi?" Takahiro stepped back and fell to the couch with his hands covering his face.

"Well, ummm, yes kind of." Misaki said. Akihiko figured he would let Misaki explain because he didn't want Takahiro to have another outburst. He would jump in if Misaki got in trouble explaining.

"What do you mean kind of? You either are married or you aren't." A confused Takahiro looked at his younger brother.

"The thing is… you know that ummm, well, in Japan umm two men can't really get married legally. S-So, we um exchanged rings and consider ourselves married, but well legally we aren't." Misaki looked up to see what his brother's reaction to this information was.

"Did you have a party or something, why didn't you tell me anything, do you not trust me?" Misaki could see the hurt in his brother's eyes that he hadn't been told anything.

"Nii-san, we didn't do anything like that. We just um exchanged rings and vows on the Ferris wheel. It was just the two of us."

"So you really aren't married then?"

"Yes we are Nii-san, we don't care if the government doesn't recognize it."

"Yes, but I mean you didn't have a wedding, you didn't have a ceremony of any kind right."

"Ummm… No, not really…" Misaki looked back at Akihiko for help. He didn't understand what his brother was saying. He wasn't sure if he was objecting or not? Akihiko was as confused as his lover, they both turned back to Takahiro.

"Good, I was so angry that I didn't get invited to your wedding. You are my only family and I thought you didn't let me come to one of the most important days of your life. If you're not really married yet, then when you have the ceremony or when you can legally get married I can still give you away."

"Nii-san, what are you saying."

"You were there with me, standing beside me when I married the love of my life. I want to do the same for you. I want to be part of your day."

"Wait you're not mad that I am in love with another man?" Misaki sat dumbfounded.

"Misaki whatever make you happy is fine by me, I would never stand in your way."

"What was that when you came in then? Why did you hit me?" Akihiko was now completely confused.

"I thought you had taken my brother away and didn't tell me. You know how important he is to me and when I thought you two had married without telling me I was so mad that you would do that. Sorry for hitting you" Takahiro said a little sheepishly.

Misaki finally understanding what his brother was saying started laughing on the floor. Both Takahiro and Akihiko looked at him.

"Nii-san, thank you. We were planning on telling you next week at dinner about everything, but apparently you heard before then. I was so scared that you wouldn't accept us."

"Misaki, I never want you to be scared to tell me anything. I love you and want you to be happy. If Usagi makes you happy, then I am happy for you two. Also what could be better that my little brother and best friend."

Misaki was so happy at hearing this that he tackled his brother in a hug and cried. Akihiko just smiled. He was glad that Takahiro was okay with this, he didn't want to lose Misaki or have Misaki lose his family. That would have strained the relationship and he knew that his lover wouldn't be happy with either outcome and all he wanted was Misaki to be happy.

"Nii-san, Akihiko and I are going to England in a month or so when I can get off work. We wanted to tell you before we left." Misaki was now smiling and happily chatting with his brother.

"Misaki, Usagi, have you two thought about a ceremony with your friends to exchange vows? I have seen it done with another of my friends and his lover; I know Minami would love to help plan one for you."

Misaki looked back at Akihiko with wide eyes questioning if it would be okay. Akihiko could see that Misaki really liked the idea and wanted to have a ceremony.

"If my Misaki wants that, I would love to tell the world about our love" Akihiko gave a small smile to his lover when his face lit up at his words.

"Excellent, I will have Minami will contact you Misaki and you guys can decide when to do it and then maybe you can use your trip to England as your honeymoon. I better get going." Takahiro said as he stood up.

"Takahiro, would you and Minami like to come to dinner tomorrow. We can discuss everything more then." Akihiko offered.

"Yes, I will call you tomorrow. Goodbye Usagi, Misaki." Takahiro hugged his brother and shook Akihiko's hand and left.

Misaki turned and jumped into his lover's arms, and hugged him tight.

"Akihiko, thank you, I was so worried and everything is fine, and now we can have a ceremony and we can invite Aikawa and Sumi and your family and this is the best day." Misaki was rambling and laughing.

Akihiko couldn't help but fall even more in love with the smiling man in his arms. He chuckled at the enthusiasm of planning a ceremony.

"Calm down we have plenty of time to think of everything."

"I love you Akihiko, thank you for doing this for me, the ceremony I mean."

"I am doing that for me; I am being selfish; I want everyone to know I love you and that you are mine." Akihiko smiled down at the brunette.

"That is fine as long as they know you are mine too." Misaki looked up into the beautiful violet eyes of his lover.

"I was always destined to be yours, even before we knew it." With that Akihiko leaned down and kissed Misaki with as much tenderness and love as he felt.

A/N: I was going to continue with Love scene, but all of my stories have been M so far. Review and let me know if you want a second chapter lemon. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
